


A Jug of Wine, Some Handcuffs, and Thou

by PipGirl



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipGirl/pseuds/PipGirl
Summary: F!Courier Black Widows Benny with the intent of killing him. He asks to be tied down. Her plan gets complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt on the Fallout Kink Meme.

The courier's body thudded heavily against the door as Benny pushed her back. His hands roamed but his lips were set against her neck, his breath hot as he brushed her skin beneath her ear with nose and mouth. She'd intended to bring him here under pretense of sex to get him alone and kill him, but damn...he'd started as soon as they were in private, and double damn, did he know what he was doing.

She decided it wouldn't hurt to follow through on the sex part. There'd be time for blowing his brains out later.

He pulled her over to the bed as they shredded each other's clothes. She dropped onto the mattress, breathless and ready, but Benny-- still half-clothed-- didn't follow immediately. Instead, he opened a bedstand drawer and pulled something out. He offered her a sly smile and held it out.

Handcuffs? Really? "Are you kidding? Do you really think I'm going to let you chain me down after you tried to kill me?"

He grinned. "Nah, nah, baby, you got it all wrong." He crawled into bed over top of her and, from all fours, dangled the cuffs over her face. "They ain't for you, baby. They're for me."

"What?" She blinked, confused.

"Baby, I ain't never seen anything like you. Facing me down like you did? Back from the dead? I figure you're just the woman to, ah...take me down, if you know what I'm sayin'."

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe he was making it so easy for her. Her smile was genuine as she took the cuffs from his hand.

He grinned back, oblivious to his impending doom, and let her push him back until the pillows propped up his shoulders and his lean body stretched out beneath her. She wound the cuffs through the headboard and ratcheted them shut around his wrists, careful that they were neither too loose nor too tight. She didn't want him to know what she was planning, but she didn't want him able to slip free too soon. His grin turned feral as she eased back from his hands, her breasts looming over his face as she sat back.

"So," she purred, "what does the Ben-man like?"

He rolled his hips beneath her. "You could start by catching me up."

She unfastened his pants and stripped them down his legs and over his bare feet, dropping them into the floor so that he was as naked as she. He was, as promised, "more than she'd dreamed," and for the first time her plan seemed like a bad idea. Not many men were built like this, and it would be a real shame to deprive the world of one.

Still, he'd shot her in the head and buried her. That deserved a little punishment.

Or a lot.

She straddled his hips and he thrust upward against her, his cock sliding along her folds and finding them already slick with arousal. "Baby," he said huskily, giving her lips another stroke with his cock, "you are ready, aren't you?"

She dragged her fingernails along his chest, just a little too hard, and he hissed and arched his back. She drew them down to his hips and dug them in, bringing his attention back to her face. His eyes were hooded, hazy; if he was going to enjoy pain with his pleasure, it was going to be hard to punish him with it. She frowned. "Is there anything you don't like?"

"If there is," he breathed, "I haven't found it yet."

Damn. That was disappointing.

And hot.

She slid herself backwards a little more, reaching around to grab his dick to guide it into herself. "So soon, honey baby?" he asked, his smirk infuriating, but she wriggled herself onto him anyway, gasping and groaning as he stretched her open. Damn, it had been too long since she'd had a fuck-- let alone a good one-- and he was difficult to take in one go. She raised and lowered herself off of the head a couple of times before slowly sliding down his length. He sighed and closed his eyes as she devoured his length into her pussy, and she groaned as her wet lips met his stomach. Their fit together was deliciously uncomfortable, the head of his cock striking bottom just right. She wiggled as she settled herself on his hips and he moaned and rolled them as she moved. When she stilled, though, he opened his eyes to look at her. "Done already? Gotta say, I expected more from you." He winked.

She brushed one hand lazily along his side, raising goosebumps. "Just deciding what I want to do to you."

He pushed his head back into the pillows, nearly humming with contentment. "Do it all to me, baby."

She thought of the gun she'd smuggled in. He had no idea what he was asking.

She ground herself against him and this time, he did hum, a throaty moan that got her even wetter. She raised and lowered her hips once, twice, hesitating before lowering herself the second time until he got impatient and tried to buck his hips up to meet her. She grinned and crawled off of him. "Huh uh," she scolded. "This isn't about you. It's about me. I get what I want first. And then maybe, maybe you can get what you want."

He twisted against the cuffs. "So, baby, you do know how this game is played."

She sat back from him and spread her legs so he had a good view. She leaned back on one hand and began touching herself with the other, swirling little caresses over her clit, long strokes along her pussy, until her whole sex glistened. He watched appreciatively. Hungrily. "You want to touch me?" she asked.

"Baby, you know it." He pulled at the cuffs for emphasis.

She crawled forward and straddled his face.

He didn't need urging or direction, immediately latching on to her lips and clit, alternately sucking and flicking them with his tongue. He darted his tongue into her cunt, fucking her with it, then swept it back up to circle her nub again. She braced her hands against the wall and watched him, his eyes closed as he savored her taste, her heat. Goddamn it if he didn't know how to make a woman feel sexy. He looked as if he couldn't get enough of her snatch with his mouth. He hummed against her clit and her hips bucked against her will, her head wrenching back. She felt him smile, the self-satisfied bastard, so she let him take a couple more swipes with his tongue and then pulled back again. "Time to explore you," she said, secretly enjoying the happy anticipation on his face as she grabbed his hips and turned him over.

She'd never done this to a man before, but she'd heard about it; if she did it right, it could send him into paroxysms of pleasure. If she did it wrong, it could hurt like hell. Either way, she figured she won. She stroked him between his ass cheeks a few times, then sought out his asshole with one wriggling finger.

He bucked a little, and for the first time his muscles tensed in dread rather than pleasure. "I don't know, babydoll--" he said, and she pulled back her hand to strike him, open-handed, across the ass, hard enough to leave her handprint.

"Not up to you, is it? You're the one who wanted to play this game." She rubbed the red mark soothingly. "Do you want to stop?"

"God, no," he mumbled into his pillow.

"Then be a good boy."

She could see the muscles moving along his jaw as he grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

She felt herself smiling, really smiling, in response. Bad, she told herself, bad, bad girl. She managed to compose herself. She resettled herself between his legs, forcing him to spread them, then held his cheeks open with both hands, going for maximum vulnerability. He moaned and thrust downward against the mattress. She took the opportunity to spank him again, harder than before, and was rewarded with a happy yelp. "None of that, now. No fair finishing yourself off before I'm done with you."

"Yes, ma'am, you hot little hussy," he promised, still muffled by the pillow. He even held his ass up a little for her.

She found herself grinning again and this time didn't bother trying to stop. She caressed his asshole with her fingertip, drawing a few moans from him, then gently pushed it inside.

He groaned and craned his neck back, raising his head from the pillows. "Pussycat--"

"Does this hurt?" she asked.

He shook his head, his eyes half-closed, gasping with arousal.

"Well, then, that won't do." She forced two more fingers in with the first, and now he grimaced and hissed in his breath between his teeth.

"That's more like it." He groaned as she twisted her hand as she slowly pumped her fingers in and out of him, and before long, his noises of pain mellowed into more moans of pleasure. When she felt that he'd relaxed around her fingers as much as he was going to, she curved her fingertips downward, searching out his prostate.

When she found it, she thought he was going to hit the ceiling.

"Oh, dear god, honey baby, what the fuck-- oh, god, right there, do that again!"

She nearly laughed aloud. "And why should I do that?"

"Oh, fuck, it felt good--"

She left her fingertips embedded in his ass as she laid down along his back. She couldn't reach his ear with her mouth without letting go, but there was no need to whisper, anyway. "And why should I make you feel good? You shot me, didn't you?"

He dug into the pillows with his head, the impending pleasure driving him to move, somehow, anyhow, and his arms strained as he pulled at the handcuffs. "Unh...yeah..." he finally managed.

"You shot me and tried to kill me. So why should I make you feel good?" She sat back, jerked her fingers free and he grunted at the sudden pain, then he yelped again as she brought her hand down with full force across his ass. "So tell me that, you smug son of a bitch. Why in fuck--" she hit him again-- "should I make you feel good?"

He caught his breath, then craned his head down, peering at her from under one tortured shoulder. "Because you're so fucking good at it, babydoll."

She glared at him, her eyes never leaving his as she thrust her fingers back into him. He gritted his teeth but pushed back against her, trying to drive her deeper, trying to find that magic spot again. She found it without his help. "This? This is what you want?"

"God fuck yes...."

She pulled out again and flipped him back over, his body nearly limp in her hands. She could do anything to him now.

She straddled him backwards and dropped herself back onto his cock, feeling his body buck and strain as he pulled against his restraints. She leaned forward to brace herself for the ride, but also to dig her fingers back into him until he cried out. "There," he moaned, and she began to ride him for real.

Neither of them lasted long; she came first, screaming and jerking her hips, and he followed soon after with an orgasm that seemed impossibly long. She felt rather proud of herself as she pulled off of him, his softened cock taking its sweet time to come out of her.

Goddamn, was he built.

She pushed her tousled hair back. "Where's the key?"

He looked up at her through half-lidded eyes, breathing heavily as he obviously tried to work out what she'd just asked him.

"Key," she repeated.

He nodded in understanding. "Drawer," he replied, nodding hazily toward the dresser where he'd gotten the cuffs. She found it and freed him, tossing cuffs and key back into the drawer. He didn't rub at his wrists even though he'd worked them both raw; he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down against him.

"Hold me, will ya?" he asked softly as she settled down next to him. "I swear, you wore me out."

She smiled to herself as she threw an arm over him. He was almost immediately asleep, and she knew she wasn't far behind. It certainly hadn't worked out the way she'd planned.

She was pretty sure she liked it better this way, though.


End file.
